Such a damper with a torque limiter is arranged so that when a variation in torque occurs between the input shaft and the output shaft, the torque variation is absorbed by virtue of compressive deformation of the damper spring, and when excessive torque acts between the input shaft and the output shaft, transmission of torque is blocked by slipping of the torque limiter; such a damper with a torque limiter is already known, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 below.